The Aldous Effect
by little-borgia
Summary: A bit of a backstory for Delphine...
1. Chapter 1

She stood under the shower, the dream surrounding her. Ever since she could remember, Delphine took showers so hot they left her pale skin bright red. She leaned over, letting the scalding hot water pound against her bare back as her mind raced.

She remembered Cosima's apartment. The smell of incense and old books. Delphine had considering leaving a sweater or jacket there just for the chance to have that scent captured on her fabric. And then Cosima asked her to be honest about what this was really about.

She thought her cover was blown. She thought Cosima knew that she had slept with Aldous. Instead, Cosima let her soft lips rest on Delphine's for a moment before deepening the kiss. Delphine's hands instinctively moved to the sides of Cosima's face. Delphine's tongue was the one on Cosima's lower lip, begging for entry. Yet, when Cosima obliged, letting her tongue brush over Delphine's, she pulled away.

For a moment, she considered pulled Cosima back. She considered tying her to the bed and kissing her all night, until their lips were swollen and their eyes heavy. Instead, she thought of Aldous and how her stupid plans were going off the rails. The image of Aldous only made her nervous, again worrying Cosima would figure it out.

She hadn't considered why it was worse for Cosima to know she had slept with him as opposed to Cosima knowing she was sent to spy on her. Wasn't the second worse for Cosima? They were both betrayals, but it could be argued that Delphine wasn't wrong to sleep with the doctor. After all, they weren't a couple...

Yet Delphine couldn't stand the idea of it. Actually, it turned her stomach to think of Cosima knowing of anyone Delphine had slept with. Just like it made her blood boil to imagine Cosima with another. She knew Cosima hadn't been with a man. But what was her first time like? Had the woman known the gift that Cosima was giving? Had she deserved to touch Cosima? To feel the most intimate parts of her?

She didn't know how it happened, even after Cosima spoke about the real reason. Delphine had already made her mind up that she would be the best monitor out there. She had made her mind up long before she met Cosima. But all her life, Delphine was determined to be the absolute best at everything. So much so that she sometimes didn't know if she wanted something or just wanted to be the best. She made a lifestyle out of it...


	2. Chapter 2

When Delphine was a little girl, her mother arrived home to find her in the bathroom, a pair of scissors held to her face.

"Delphine, stop!" Her mother screeched. "What are you doing?"

"Cutting it off," she said, pointing to the tiny mole by her mouth. "I don't like it, so I'll get rid of it."

" _Mon ange_ ," her mother whispered, always calling her angel. "You cannot get rid of it."

"It is mine. I can throw it out," she said defiantly.

"Why don't you like it?"

"Romain teases me. Now the class teases me."

"What could they say?"

" _Moche_ ," she sobbed.

"Delphine, you are not ugly," her mother hugged her. "Sometimes when we are different, we need to be better, hmm?"

Delphine wiped the tears, suddenly seeing life in a different light. From that moment on, she followed her mothers advice. Not only was she better, she was the best.

Delphine breezed through school. She didn't worry about popularity or friends. She never missed a single day of school. She got perfect grades. She was a track star but still insisted on keeping a strict diet. She never rested and was never satisfied. As a result, she was the tallest, skinniest, smartest and fastest in her class.

"Delphine?" A young boy asked, approaching her locker one day in high school.

" _Bonjour_ , Romain."

"There's a dance this weekend."

"Yes. I was in charge of organizing as well as fundraising," she raised one eyebrow slightly, silently marking other check marks at how perfect she was.

"You're the prettiest girl in school," The boy continued. It struck her as ironic that he was so nervous. After all, he nearly had her cutting her face apart to please him as a girl. "And I'd like to take you to the dance."

"I have to study," she said, grabbing her books and walking away. As proud as she was in that moment, Romain had an impact she hadn't completely realized.

She no longer saw men as anything besides weak. No matter how many men were interested, they were all the same. They couldn't keep up with her intellectually. They didn't want to hear about her intelligence or her mind. She wasn't even really a person, not to them. She couldn't even consider herself a hot body.

She was a conquest. And when she left France for America, she was a stamp on their sexual passport. She wasn't Delphine, she was the sexy French woman. She waited years, thinking one day a man would change her mind but they didn't. They were all the same. Even Aldous.

Especially Aldous.


	3. Chapter 3

When Delphine first began working for Aldous Leekie, it was blindingly obvious that he was sleeping with Victoria. She was beautiful, with straight black hair and dark eyes and a timelessly classic style that even Delphine had a weakness for. Still, in Aldous' eyes, Victoria was better. And that was unacceptable.

It was easy for her. It was pathetic, really. It took less than a week to find a hairstyle that Aldous preferred. After that, she let her natural curls down every day. Moving to America had taught her to adjust her accent. Some people had a hatred for foreigners that she didn't understand. Some people had a lust for a thick French accent. Aldous, as it turns out, liked to speak French himself. Although he made many mistakes, Delphine smiled sweetly, fawning over it as if she hadn't heard a man speak French before. He fell for it instantly. And after a few trials, she found his weakness. She had changed perfumes for a few days. Eventually, she wore _Bright Crystals_ by Versace. Sure enough, he leaned in and she heard the less than subtle deep inhale. Within two weeks he had invited her to dinner.

She pretended to be embarrassed to sleep with him if he was with Victoria. Two days later, she was transferred to Oregon. Delphine gave in and slept with Aldous for the first time.

For an older man, he was strong. He pinned her roughly to the bed every time. Each strong thrust of his pushed her small body and she had to keep a hand on the headboard to prevent hitting her head. He would kiss her neck, but never her lips. As a result, she always craved the feel of lips on hers.

When he asked her about the job, she immediately agreed. She didn't love Aldous, she didn't even like him much, but she had already decided on a plan. After almost a year of being his sex object, she was trying to think of a way to convince him to not only date her, but marry her. Of course, he was a stubborn old man so it had to be his idea. He was already so old and if they were together officially, he could write her into the will. She didn't care about his money, she wanted to be in charge of his lab.

When she agreed, she couldn't stop picturing Rosie from _the Jetsons_. She knew a robot maid wasn't the same as a genetic clone, but she couldn't get the idea that Cosima would be robotic. Of course, meeting Cosima changed everything.

Cosima wasn't what she imagined. Of course, she knew realistically that Cosima would be human. Or look human, anyway, but not like this. Cosima was young, younger than she pictured. And she had a nose piercing and tattoos. And dreadlocks! She was a hippie who clearly loved life. But she was smart, smarter than Delphine had imagined. She could not only keep up with Delphine, but she could easily be smarter. Cosima was an anomaly. A hippie stoner with more intelligence than most of the world and genetically made with a heart bigger than anyone else.

Originally, Delphine thought that Aldous had slept with her and then realized she could be perfect for Cosima. But standing under the shower, she realized how stupid she had been. She hadn't played Aldous at all. Aldous played her. He was jealous of his clone. He knew Cosima would want Delphine and he had a hunch she would do the same. They weren't coincidences. Aldous made sure to screw Delphine first. No matter what happened between the two girls, Aldous would always have had Delphine first.

The thought hit Delphine harder than she anticipated. She turned off the shower, silently lashing out at herself. She couldn't love Cosima. That wasn't the plan.

She needed to just remember the plan...


	4. Chapter 4

After her shower, Delphine stepped out of the shower without even toweling off. She loved being naked and she preferred to do her makeup before putting any clothing on.

She sat at her vanity, studying the magnified image in the mirror. She had never considered herself a lesbian or even bisexual, although she knew the Kinsey scale and the spectrum. But as she inspected herself completely unexposed, she wondered what it would be like to show Cosima.

 _Would she want me in lingerie? Something sweet with ruffles?_

She bit her lower lip, exposing the whites of her teeth.

 _Would she want me in leather? Have me in a strap on? Would she want to wear a strap on?_

Her long and lean fingers brushed over her lips. She closed her eyes, exhaling. The feel of her own lips now reminded her of Cosima. Would she ever be able to touch another person without imagining Cosima?

She opened her eyes, feeling the reaction in her body. She couldn't help but watch as her breathing quickened and her nipples hardened at the thought of Cosima. She'd never felt like this about anyone before.

Trying to maintain a sliver of subtlety, she dressed in what she considered casual sexy. A sweater that left her covered but was sheer. She chose a black bra that stayed somewhat hidden under the sheer fabric, not wanting to be too obvious. She paired it with a bright red skirt that was shorter than she preferred but she made up for it with tall leather boots.

"Can we talk?" She asked when Cosima answered the door.

"Yeah, no, I want to apologize. I am so stupid..." Cosima started. The way her hands waved emphatically was endearing to Delphine. She had hoped that Cosima would kiss her again or try harder so she could give in. When she didn't, Delphine admitted she never thought of her own sexuality. She had intended it to sound like she hadn't had an attraction to women before Cosima. As the words spilled out, she realized that Cosima took it as Delphine never had to second guess because she liked men so much. Delphine sighed, trying to think of another way to get her point across.

"I can't stop thinking about that kiss," she finally blurted, pretending the idea had just popped into her mouth.

"In a not entirely bad way?" Cosima finally asked, the corners of her mouth turning up into a sly smile.

Delphine smiled. _FINALLY_ , she thought but only smiled as Cosima approached, her tongue immediately approaching Delphine's.

It was like a race, each of them trying to undress the other as quickly as possible without pulling away from the kiss. As a result, they both flopped to the bed, tangled up in each other and half undressed articles of clothing.

Cosima wasted no time, her lean fingers pushing into Delphine. Delphine moaned softly, the feeling unlike anything she had experienced with a man.

"You're so wet," Cosima whispered.

"What? I am?" She panted, opening her eyes.

"Relax. It's good. It's natural. It comes from Bartholin's gland-"

"I'm well aware of the gland!" She snapped.

"You're cute when you're angry. Not like-" she shook her head.

"Not like what?" She asked, sitting up. "Not cute like who?"

"Who?" Cosima asked, suddenly realizing Delphine was jealous. "I wasn't comparing you."

"Who is this cute girl?" She asked. "Madeleine from the library?"

"Delphine," Cosima giggled. "I was going to say you're cute when you're mad, but not as cute as when you bite your lower lip."

"What?" She asked, not realizing she was biting her lip.

"Just like that. You look like a little bunny," she whispered. "How do you call it in French?"

"Lapin," she whispered.

"Mon petit lapin sexy," Cosima smiled. Delphine leaned in, kissing her deeply. She wasn't ready to admit it, but in that moment, she fell in love with Cosima.


	5. Chapter 5

As a little girl, Delphine rarely swam. Instead, she'd frantically swing her arms and legs, pushing her body deeper under the water. She loved feeling the rush of adrenaline as she held her breath. She was always anxious for that euphoric feeling of taking a deep breath when her head came back to the surface.

Cosima gave her that same euphoric feeling, she had realized the last time she was there. Cosima left her lungs full. She provided a natural high that Delphine struggled to find a scientific reasoning for.

She furrowed her brow as she got dressed. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't some naive girl who had grown up on romantic comedies. People don't act this way. She didn't act this way. And yet Cosima was turning her into someone else. She wasn't the straight laced, by the books, cold doctor she had made everyone see. She was this person Cosima saw. Someone who was light and cheerful and passionate.

She dressed quickly, wearing a simple black dress that fell mid thigh and heels. She was always tall, but she liked to tower over Aldous. She knew he hated it. He often mentioned how nice she'd look in flats.

Every time she met Aldous, she told herself this was her choice. She had been able to pretend it was no different than jumping into the water, and for a while she believed it. Tonight, she knew better. Whether she jumped in or fell, she wasn't in control. Aldous was the water, a constant threat surrounding her, causing reactions in her body that she couldn't handle.

She got to the hotel room first. She always arrived first. She took a deep breath, pacing the room. Her mind immediately traveled back to Cosima. Their night together was like a song stuck in her head. She bit her lower lip, realizing she had no interest in another song. She shook her head, trying to push the memories away.

 _"You don't have to," Cosima whispered, kissing Delphine's bare stomach._

 _"This isn't a sales pitch. You don't have to sell me on the idea," Delphine purred, gently scratching Cosima's scalp._

 _"I just ... I want to show you..." Cosima pouted, looking so adorable that Delphine let out a small laugh._

 _"So you'll show me, and I'll try to replicate..." Delphine grabbed Cosima's face, kissing her deeply._

 _"God, even your sex is scientific," Cosima licked her lower lip. Delphine cupped her face, closing the space between their barely clothed bodies._

 _"Anyone else would find that insulting," Delphine smirked, leaning down and kissing Cosima's thighs._

 _"You don't have to ... I was going to ..."_

 _"Shhh...," Delphine whispered, parting Cosima's thighs. She had never been with a woman, but it wasn't as if the body parts were unfamiliar to her. She was nervous at first, her movements so soft that it made Cosima giggle._

 _"I did it wrong?" She asked, her eyes wide._

 _"You tickle. You're like a baby kitten, licking milk," she cupped Delphine's face, letting her tongue brush over Delphine's as she tasted herself on the French woman's lips. She pushed Delphine down, letting her tongue run over her bare stomach before ruthlessly attacking Delphine's intimacy._

 _"Cosima," she panted, arching her back as her legs spread instinctively. Cosima's tongue hit every inch of her, tasting everything she had to offer._

 _Cosima added one finger while her mouth tightened around Delphine's clitoris. Delphine felt her mind going haywire, like a radio station that was turning to static. She couldn't form words, only a trail of moans. It didn't take long for her entire body to tremble as she tried to stop from hitting her peak._

"Sorry if I kept you waiting," Aldous said. He had stayed in his office, waiting. He was eager to see Delphine, but he knew there was power in his absence.

"Aldous, you know what I'm going to say," she whispered. "If you want me to be a monitor, you've to let me go."

"You're taking your job a little serious, aren't you?"

"Alison's monitor is her husband. Rachel has screwed almost all of her monitors thus far. Beth's monitor is her boyfriend."

"If you want to screw her-"

"Make no mistake, Aldous. Monitor or not, I'll screw who I want."

He smiled, amused as he stepped closer. He felt her body stiffen as he approached. "I never noticed it before. How naive I have been." She stayed silent, not asking him what he meant. Still, he continued. "You're eyes flicker when you speak of Miss Neihaus. You're like a lion, defending her cub."

"That protective nature is why you offered me the job," she said flatly.

He stroked her cheek, admiring her beauty.

"Bolès Lesbienne," he purred, feeling pleased with himself. The term was often an insult in France.

"rouge à lèvres," she corrected, referring to herself as a lipstick lesbian. "But my appearance or my sexuality are not why you asked me to monitor Cosima."

"Does she trust you?" He circled around her, the motion reminding her of a shark preparing to attack.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask her." She said dryly.

"I'll text you an address. A local dive bar. I think she'll be there for a local band."

"She's a scientist. She doesn't believe in coincidence," Delphine frowned.

"Don't worry. I'm going to take care of it. Just do your job."

"And what is my job this time?"

"I want you drunk, Delphine." She stood, waiting for further explanation. Already bored with her, he clenched his jaw. "Did you need something else?"

When Delphine left without another word, he dialed his cell phone.

"What is it?" The man on the other end said.

"Cosima is self aware and suspicious of her new monitor."

"She seemed taken with Dr. Cormier."

"Yes, but we need to make Dr. Cormier vulnerable. They'll be at the bar tonight."

"I'll do it, but how far are we taking this? I don't want any miscommunication..."

"No miscommunication. Delphine is a strong woman. And she's been getting arrogant. This is a win win. Delphine will get a wake up check and Cosima will view her as a victim and not a threat."

"We're taking this all the way?"

"Look, consider Dr Cormier an olive branch. She's a beautiful woman and any of your men would enjoy her. Hell, all of your men would enjoy her. As long as Delphine doesn't die, I don't really care what happens to her body."

"Duly noted," the man said, his tone obviously stemming from his smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Delphine nervously pulled the hem of her brown leather skirt as she approached the bar. She was never nervous about her body. But she was never given such generic instructions. She was supposed to enjoy a few drinks before Cosima arrived to make it look believable. She wasn't sure that being drunk in a college bar proved anything, but she could think of worse ways to make a living. And, if she were being honest with herself, she was excited at the chance to see Cosima. And relieved that she didn't have to sleep with Dr. Leekie.

Cosima zoned in on her immediately. Since her crush, she had been seeing Delphine everywhere. The girl at the grocery store bit her lip the way Delphine did. The librarian had that cheerful, inflated laugh that Delphine had. And the sexy girl at the bar had long legs and bouncy, magical curls. But when a man approached her, she realized it was Delphine. Delphine didn't have any reason to suspect Cosima was already here. After all, her boss had told her that she was arriving first.

Cosima watched, intrigued by this woman. Delphine was polite to each of the many men who approached her. But Cosima knew her well enough to realize that while she smiled and nodded, faking interest, she wasn't interested in any of the men. She raised an eyebrow as they spoke, as if she didn't believe their words. While each man leaned in when she spoke, she made no effort to do the same.

After toasting a few shots, Cosima watched Delphine loosen up a bit. For someone so mysterious and closed off, it was amazing to see Delphine appear more relaxed. It made her remember the brief moment after sex. Delphine had let her guard down around her, but only for a moment before the tears fell.

 _"Delphine, I hope I didn't..." Cosima stammered. They were naked, curled up on opposite sides of her bed, Delphine letting the thin sheet loosely fall around the curves of her body. "I hope I didn't push you," she whispered. She knew Delphine had said she wasn't gay and she worried Delphine would regret it._

 _Instead, Delphine turned to her side, her foot finding Cosima's under the blanket. She let her foot swipe against Cosima's, the touch so innocent and yet so intimate. "I wanted it," Delphine whispered._

 _"I just don't want you to regret me."_

 _"Impossible. You know something?" She stroked Cosima's cheek. "My first time with a man, I regret." There was a sadness in her eyes that Cosima didn't understand but knew Delphine wasn't ready to discuss. "I wish this had been my first time with anyone." She smiled sadly._

 _"You're perfect," Cosima whispered, her fingertips running over the contours of Delphine's body._

 _"I'm quite the opposite." There was such a sadness that Cosima felt it in her core. She glanced out the window, trying to think of the perfect thing to say. When she turned back, she realized Delphine was crying. When Cosima asked about it, Delphine's foot left hers_.

In the dive bar, Delphine was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. She swayed to the beat of the song, showcasing a rhythm that Cosima hadn't anticipated. She tilted her head, trying to imagine where Delphine must have learned to dance like she belonged in an R&B music video.

Delphine seemed to capture everyone's attention. The only person who didn't notice the effect she had on the place was Delphine herself. Her eyes were closed and she had the most ethereal smile as she moved in tune with the song.

Unable to resist any more, Cosima left her group of friends, ready to approach Delphine. She made her way across the bar, her eyes locked on Delphine. Nothing was going to stop her from getting one dance. And then she caught a conversation.

"What's taking so long?" One man said.

"I don't know. I gave her double!" His cohort said, shrugging. "Maybe she's a pillhead."

"Maybe she's just French. Just ... give her another..."

"That's too-"

"Just do it!" The man snapped. The other man made his way to the bar. She felt the knot at the pit of her stomach. Delphine. Sure enough, the man brought her another shot. Cosima watched Delphine begin to mouth a refusal, her speech slurring from the looks of it. The man brought the shot to Delphine's lips and gave her no choice. Delphine looked around as if she was searching for someone, but quickly forgot her mission.

The second man placed his hands on her hips, forcing her frail body to sway against him. The imagine sickened Cosima and she could already see the bulge from having Delphine so close. Cosima needed a plan. She placed a hand on her forehead, wiping a bead of sweat. She wasn't good at thinking of schemes on the fly and there wasn't enough time to involve her clones. She couldn't fight the men, but she knew she could stop them from leaving with Delphine.

Eventually, Delphine staggered towards the bathroom. Cosima watched the two men follow her. The bathroom door was right next to the side exit. The men stood, blocking the hallway and Cosima knew immediately the plan was to push her right out of the bar and get her outside and alone.

Grabbing a beanie from her bag, Cosima lowered her head to the bathroom. The men barely noticed her, waiting for their prize. Cosima squeezed into the cramped bathroom.

"Delphine?" She called.

"Cosima?" She asked, in a stall. "I just needed to sit down," she let out a slow, elongated chuckle that Cosima knew was the effects of more than just drugs. She spotted a tiny bathroom window and an idea struck.

"Delphine, please. Come here," Cosima urged. Almost immediately, Delphine approached her.

"Hi," she said softly, her hazel eyes so wide that it looked unnatural.

"Delphine, listen, I'm going to sneak you out the window."

"An escape plan!" She laughed.

"Stop being so cute when I'm trying to make a plan," Cosima smiled. "It's distracting."

"You think I'm cute?" Delphine asked, biting her lower lip.

"Wait right outside the window," she said sternly. "Promise me."

Delphine glanced away, mumbling something softly. Eventually her body started rocking subtly.

"What?" Cosima asked, inching closer.

 _"Come to my window_

 _Crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon_

 _Come to my window_

 _I'll be home soon"_ she sang softly.

"You are so cute," Cosima smirked. Even with Delphine's height, Cosima was able to lift her. Delphine was under the influence but she understood enough to assist Cosima and crawl out of the window.

Cosima took a deep breath. If she could just get past those two men, they'd be in the clear. She exited the bathroom, wiping her hands on her jeans, pretending to have just washed them.

"How many times do you think we can get?" The one man asked.

"She's got a bit of that love potion. She'll be the one jumping out bones," the other promised.

Cosima walked a little faster, desperate to get to Delphine. Sure enough, Delphine was leaned against the brick wall. Her eyes were almost closed but she kept singing.

"Lets go. Quickly, please." Cosima warned.

"Cosima!" Delphine smiled the same way she had in the bathroom. As much as Cosima liked that each time felt like the first, she knew it wasn't Delphine's doing. She didn't know what they had given Delphine, but she needed to get her someplace safe.

"I'm going to take you to my place."

"You want me to come back to your place?" Delphine breathed. Her voice was so sensual that even when she was drunk, Cosima couldn't ignore the effect it had on her.

"I want to keep you safe."

"I'll be safe in your arms," Delphine whispered. "I've been thinking about you."

In the car, Delphine couldn't keep her hands off Cosima. She was subtle and flirty, twirling one dreadlock around her fingers. "You're the smartest person I've ever met," Delphine whispered. "The cutest, too."

"You're clearly drunk," Cosima rolled her eyes. "Were almost home."

"I like that," Delphine let out a soft breath.

"What?"

" _We_."

Cosima was glad it was dark. She could feel her cheeks burning. She remembered the men talking about this love potion. She reminded herself that logically, Delphine doesn't feel this way. She could have reacted like this no matter who had stumbled into her. The thought made her nauseous, imagining Delphine being so sweet and flirty to those men who had planned to rape her.

"Let me get you something more comfortable to wear," Cosima whispered when they got back. She grabbed a thin lace tank top and a pair of shorts.

"I don't need shorts," Delphine whispered, stripping down. Cosima tried to stifle her moans as Delphine stepped out of her skirt, wearing silk bikini bottoms. She quickly pulled her skirt off and undid the delicate clasp of her bra, letting her breasts fall freely against her chest. She tilted her head, studying Cosima, waiting for her to make a move.

"The tank top," Cosima stammered.

"You want me to cover myself?"

"Delphine, you're not you," Cosima pleaded. "I want to. I want you. But not like this."

"But I want you," Delphine whined, kissing Cosima, leaving little pecks.

"Let's wait until tomorrow," Cosima pleaded.

"I can't stop thinking of you. The way you kiss. The way you touch. The way you lick," Delphine's breathing was heavy and Cosima was hypnotized by the way her chest rose and fell with each breath. When Cosima didn't take advantage, Delphine put the tank top on, pouting with each step.

"Don't pout," Cosima whispered. "The drugs will wear off."

"I don't do drugs," Delphine snapped.

"Your drinks were drugged. And actually, I want to take a blood sample. Where are my gloves..."

"You aren't touching my blood if you won't touch me," Delphine crossed her arms.

"Be honest. This isn't you."

"Being honest, I like you. You make me feel good," Delphine whispered. "None of the other stuff matters when I'm with you."

"What other stuff?" Cosima sat closer.

"Just take the blood."

"I'll make you a deal," Cosima whispered. "You let me take blood and tonight you can do anything you want to me."

Delphine bit her lip, nodding excitedly. "And tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow you're mine," Cosima promised.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cosima! We talked about this!" Sarah yelled so loudly that Cosima held the cell phone away from her ear.

"It wasn't a discussion. You were being bossy. And hypocritical."

"This isn't hypocritical. I'm telling you to be careful!"

"No, you told me to stay away from Delphine."

"Yeah, and you can't even do that!"

"Just for the record, every time she's come to me," Cosima argued, trying to keep her voice down.

"Wait, how many is every?" Sarah said.

"One," Cosima lied.

"Cos, please. She's not to be trusted."

"Actually, I think she is."

"Because you want to fuck her." Sarah's frustration boomed through the phone.

"I have fucked her, but that isn't it. If you'd stop yelling I could explain..."

"Just bloody explain."

"She's in my bed because she was drugged. I saw it, Sarah. These two men talked about some other guy giving them permission. They drugged her with "love potion." She realized she was making air quotes to the cell phone and smiled for a moment. "I took a sample of her blood. The lab is running it."

"As far as I know, they've never done anything to Paul or even Donnie."

"That's my point."

"You think Leekie gave her an experimental drug? Why would he test her?"

"I think he was teaching her a lesson."

"How could she defy him? She's a monitor."

"I think she was supposed to be a monitor. I don't think she was supposed to fall in love with me."

"Cosima, this isn't an elaborate scheme to keep you two apart-"

"Think about it!" Cosima snapped. "Delphine is a doctor. Doctors are supposed to remain unattached in case a patient dies. They see the science, not the human. Delphine is ignoring all her training. She's going against her own background. Someone like Leekie wouldn't be able to handle that."

"So what are you suggesting?" Sarah asked. "You're going to tell her?"

"No," Cosima whispered. "I'm going to be her monitor."

"What?"

"She wants to keep an eye on me, keep me safe. Why can't I do the same?" Cosima whispered.

"Your whole relationship would be built on lies, Cosima. Think about what you're saying..."

"I care about her and I want her safe at any costs. She feels the same. Where's the lie?"

Sarah sighed. She felt it was a mistake, but it wasn't her place to tell Cosima. And to be honest, this young love was kind of cute. Sarah had always fallen for the wrong ones and even at her worst, Delphine wasn't so bad. Especially if she made Cosima so happy.

"Sarah, I gotta go before she wakes up!" Cosima whispered as she hung up.

When she returned, Delphine was still passed out. Cosima stroked her forehead wiping the stray curls from her forehead. Whatever they gave Delphine had sexual side effects. Cosima had resisted touching her, not wanting to take advantage. Still, she was weak against her and relented, letting Delphine touch, lick, kiss and even bite every inch of her skin. By the sixth orgasm, Cosima felt she was going to sleep all night. But a few hours later, she woke to Delphine's fever, which caused them both to sweat. It was a good thing since Delphine had quickly gotten sick, her stomach forcing out anything and everything. Cosima had held Delphine until she fell back asleep. Cosima had never been the caregiver type. She couldn't handle watching other people get sick (which had prevented her from studying medicine.) Yet, she held Delphine's hair back and didn't flinch when Delphine retched and threw up repeatedly.

Delphine's eyes fluttered before she mustered the strength to lift them. Cosima braced herself, unsure what she'd say to the French woman.

"Bonjour," Cosima whispered.

"Good morning," Delphine corrected, smiling as she opened her eyes. "I'm in your bed?" She asked, glancing around.

"Yeah, you fell asleep. Do you do that with the boys, too?" She teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"I have trouble sleeping when it is not my bed," Delphine said suspiciously. "I'm in your shirt?"

"Yeah," Cosima said weakly. Delphine clutched the sheets around her body and Cosima knew Delphine was suspicious, but not of Leekie.

"I should get home," she whispered, biting her lower lip. "I have a goldfish I need to feed."

"Delphine..." Cosima whispered.

"No, it's okay. It's fine," she smiled as she headed to the bathroom.

Cosima nodded, letting her change. Delphine hugged her goodbye and thanked her for letting her stay, but made a quick exit. Her exit was so sudden that Cosima was left wondering if she'd made a huge mistake."


	8. Chapter 8

Delphine's heart was beating against her chest so hard that if she didn't know better, she'd think it would leave a bruise.

Every time she had sex, even if she wasn't in love, she felt the effects long after they finished. She could feel the touches on her skin, feel the difference in her intimacy. Her lips felt swollen from all the kissing.

Today, she felt nothing.

She knew herself well. She wasn't the type to pass out, no matter the reason. She didn't easily sleep in someone else's bed. She also knew what she wore for Cosima. She had agonized over it.

"Merde," she murmured. Logically, the explanation was that she had been attacked. She bit her lower lip, trying to formulate an idea of what happened.

 _She was somewhere and drugged. If Cosima protected her, maybe she found her way to Cosima. It made sense, her thoughts always traveled to Cosima. So disoriented and in need of protection, she found her way to Cosima._

She felt a throbbing on her arm and noticed the tiny red dot. An injection.

 _When she stumbled to her doorway, Cosima had changed her and decided not to tell her. So Cosima tested her blood and changed her to hide the rape. Cosima didn't want Delphine to suffer. She hid the pain._

Delphine's hair hadn't been washed, she knew immediately. Despite the slight curls, most of her hair stayed straight. Or a hungover, sweaty version of it. Plus she could smell the bar scent in her hair.

 _It was a scientific thing_ , she reminded herself. _I have a theory, I just need to test it._ She took a deep breath as she started the shower.

Before she chickened out, she slid her finger inside, scraping her walls. She was nervous, but knew she needed to know.

She pulled her finger out, her eyes widening. It was clean. She hadn't had sex last night. So Cosima wasn't protecting her. She bit her lip, the reality sinking in. If she wasn't protecting her, Cosima was hurting herself.

Even as she dressed, Delphine didn't know what she felt. She was hurt but she didn't feel angry. It felt surreal. Cosima wouldn't have drugged her and yet all the evidence pointed to no other explanation. She was always such a good judge of character. And she trusted Cosima. She ... she couldn't bring herself to say it, but she know what she felt.

"Delphine," Cosima breathed as she opened the door.

"May I come in?" Delphine wore white wide-legged pants and an olive tank top that made her hazel eyes pop. Her hair was back to the bouncy curls that Cosima loved so much. She headed in before Cosima could answer, clearly having so much to say.

"Delphine..." Cosima whispered, nervously tugging at her purple infinity scarf.

"I am not stupid-"

"Obviously."

"I did not wear my leather skirt when we were together. I wore my red skirt. Don't tell me otherwise, I know I wore my lucky skirt," she whispered before she could stop herself.

"You have a lucky skirt?" Cosima smiled, finding it absolutely adorable. Delphine's expression proved that she was not amused.

"This morning, I thought I had been drugged..." Cosima's expression grew serious. "...I thought you hid it to protect me."

"Delphine-"

"I know how I feel when I have sex with someone. I didn't have that feeling. There was nothing in the shower. And I have no memory of last night. I have a mark on my arm. You didn't protect me. You didn't keep me safe..."

Cosima slowly shook her head as if it would stop the words from pouring out of Delphine. She saw the hurt and devastation and knew instantly that Delphine may not have been honest, but she had genuine feelings for Cosima.

"... You drugged me. Why?"

"No. It wasn't like that!"

"What was it like?" She pushed. "Tell me." She didn't realize she was crying until the tear fell from her cheek to her bare arm. She needed answers.

"You're my monitor. Sent by Leekie." Cosima let the words fall flat. She knew it wasn't an excuse and she was helpless to stop the words.

"So you drugged me? You could have asked. I would have told you."

"Like you told me your real name?" Cosima tried not to flinch as her defense brought tears to Delphine's eyes.

"He said you were in danger," she cried. "I meant everything I said!"

Cosima felt the heat of her tears. She was on the verge. If she told the truth she'd have Delphine but put Delphine in danger. If she protected her, she would lose her.

"Tell me what you did to me!" Delphine snapped.

"Can't we both just agree that we don't need to know everything?"

Delphine took a pained breath. She expected Cosima to cave. She expected Cosima to apologize. She didn't expect Cosima to stick by her choice. She tried to regain her composure, smiling falsely. "I'll contact Leekie, have him find someone else for you. Thanks for the college experience," she muttered dryly, knowing the stereotypes about girls experimenting with other girls in college. She turned, walking out without another word.

Cosima felt her heart shattering. Not only had she lost Delphine, she had failed at keeping her safe. Delphine was headed for Leekie and Cosima knew that Leekie would be suspicious. She was the only one who didn't know the truth, putting a target on her head.


	9. Chapter 9

"Doctor Cormier," Aldous purred as he opened the door. He knew she was tense, but he also knew nothing happened. He anticipated her anger and had already planned to tell her she was overreacting since nothing happened. He knew it was a lie. He knew she'd never believe it. But he also knew that women on Delphine's intellectual level were more apt to calm down if they felt they were being "women." He wasn't sure Delphine would fall for it. She wasn't like most girls. But it was his only help.

"I quit." She said, crossing her arms.

"You're overreacting, Delphine. Nothing happened."

"How do you know?" She spun, her eyes wide. "You don't know what she did."

"Cosima?" He asked. He stepped closer. "Tell me what happened," he said sensually, gently squeezing her upper arms.

The minute he touched her, she rushed to the bathroom, practically sliding across the tile so she could empty her stomach in the toilet. Her mind raced, fragments of what felt like a dream coming back to her.

 _"It's okay, you're doing good. Get all that poison out," Cosima whispered, one hand holding her hair and one hand rubbing her back. Her tank top was damp with sweat and her stomach couldn't stop clenching, more and more coming up. Cosima leaned down, offering a soft kiss on the back of her neck._

 _"The sweat..." she tried to reason, half delirious._

 _"I did it because I wanted to," Cosima smiled. It was like Delphine to be so sick and worried about keeping her composure and being perfect._

 _"I look terrible," she bit her lip, embarrassed._

 _"You always look cute," Cosima smiled._

 _"You think I'm cute?" Delphine offered a weak smile._

 _"I think you're beautiful," Cosima whispered._

She touched her hair, realizing that she hadn't been able to avoid making a mess. But she had last night. It wasn't a dream, she realized. Cosima had taken care of her last night.

Delphine bit her lip. Why would Cosima drug her only to take such gentle care of her? Wouldn't she do that when Delphine was lucid if it was merely a strategy?

"Delphine, there's an extra toothbrush at the sink," Aldous called, not even bothering to ask her if she was okay.

Her mind felt like a radio station, coming and going into tune. She didn't know what to believe and what not to. She couldn't seem to tell dreams from reality, which only added to the anxiety and panic.

 _"Delphine, I'm going to sneak you out of here."_

 _"An escape plan!" She laughed._

 _"Stop being so cute when I'm trying to make a plan," Cosima smiled. "It's distracting."_

"Delphine?" Aldous snapped. He was growing impatient with her. Even since meeting Cosima, the icy exterior and constantly composed woman had suddenly turned human in front of him. He didn't know if he preferred the old Delphine or if he hated that it stemmed from another lover. And even more, a woman.

"I'll be out," she whispered, running the toothbrush under the water.

"Too much alcohol?" He asked when she returned.

"Well I'm not pregnant," she frowned, studying him.

"You should be careful," he warned. When she kept her intense gaze, her hazel orbs burning holes into him, he continued. "Those dive bars are breeding grounds for bumpkins and pigs. Any girl in a place like that is-"

"Asking to get raped?" Her eyes flickered as she felt her blood boiling. "No one asks for that," she hissed.

"I didn't mean-"

"What is it you meant?" She demanded, her tone rising in anger.

"I just don't see why anyone would go to a place like that."

"You sent me, Aldous!" She yelled. Suddenly, she felt like the wind was knocked out of her. "You did it," she whispered, the truth sinking in. Suddenly, she realized she had walked into a dangerous trap. Cosima wasn't the enemy. Cosima had protected her from Aldous. That's why she couldn't tell her. With one dash, she raced to the bathroom, locking the door.

"Delphine! Open the damn door!" Aldous yelled, banging loudly.

Delphine's hands were shaking as she dialed the hotel. "Yes!" She cried. "I'm in 622. There's a lot of noise in room 624. Could you please send staff to check in? It's a man yelling at a woman," she whispered, the yelling loud enough for the front desk receptionist to take notice.

It felt like an eternity for the staff to arrive. Delphine tried to remember something else, anything else.

She remembered Cosima, begging her not to seduce her. She wanted her so badly and Cosima begged her. _"I want you, but not like this."_ The realization caused a sob, fresh tears brewing. She had to get out of here. She needed to make things right with Cosima, if that were even a possibility. Those things that Cosima had been accused of... how would she ever make up for that?

"Hotel security."

"Goddamit, Delphine!" Aldous hissed as he opened the door. "Gentleman." The two security men stepped inside.

"We heard there was fighting."

"You know how these younger women are," he rolled his eyes. "Sweetheart?"

Delphine knew what she was doing. The longer she waited, the more suspicious it seemed. And the longer Leekie was left to worry.

"Delphine? Please?" Leekie called, gently tapping on the door.

Delphine waited a little longer and finally came out. She knew she had to play her cards just right. She couldn't throw Leekie under the bus. Not only was it dangerous for her, but she knew that Leekie would waste no time in punishing Cosima to get to her. Even if she went without justice, Cosima wasn't going to suffer any more than she had already caused.

"Officers, I'm sorry I lost my temper," Delphine whispered. She placed a hand on her stomach. "The hormones are making me a bit insane."

Leekies mouth was agape. He wasn't even sure what to believe anymore. He knew in theory that Delphine could conceive and in theory, if she were pregnant he could easily be the father.

He was so lost in the idea that he hadn't noticed Delphine's way of easing the men out of the room. She knew from his far away look that her plan had worked. She almost pitied him, he looked so serene. She knew he wouldn't be able to stop imagining her, pregnant with his child. She knew he'd chalk her sickness and her behavior up to a pregnancy. He was a misogynist at heart, blaming everything on her gender. So she used it to her advantage.

"I'm leaving, Aldous," she whispered.

He seemed to snap out of it. "No, no. Stay, please," he whispered. "Was it true?"

"Aldous, I have to go. I have so much on my mind. I've to give a lot of things some serious thought," she bit her lip, knowing he was falling for the ruse. She walked out, closing her eyes to take a deep exhale. She didn't know how she pulled it off, but she did. She held all the power. Now she just needed a next move.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Scott," Cosima said dryly into her phone.

"Again? It's three days in a row..."

"Must be a bug," she lied.

"Is the bug Dr Leekie? I know about him and Delphine."

"What about them?"

"They must be getting married. He asked me her ring size."

"Why didn't he just ask his little wifey?" She snapped.

"She hasn't been in either."

"Delphine? She's never been sick!"

"She's been sick for three days."

"What could keep her from work?" Cosima wondered.

Delphine sighed as she moved to her door. Her head hurt and she just wanted to make the knocking stop.

"Miss Cormier?" The delivery man smiled.

"It's Doctor Cormier," she frowned.

"I have a delivery for you. The assembly men should be around shortly."

"Assembly?"

"For the crib," he pointed to the box, with an overly expensive crib.

Her phone rang and across the screen blinked ALDOUS LEEKIE (17). She frowned, seventeen missed calls and he still didn't realize she had nothing to say to him.

She shouldn't have lied or even hinted about a pregnancy. She wanted to stay alive, not be by his side. She didn't expect him to be excited by this. His reaction only nauseated her more.

The phone rang again, the chatter incessant. She sighed, but stopped when she saw Cosima's name flash across the screen.

"Cosima," she said softly. "I need to talk to you."

"No! You don't!" Cosima snapped. "I called you because I need to talk to you!"

"Perhaps we could talk to each other, hmm? It doesn't have to be one or the other..."

"Fine." Delphine smiled, Cosima was angry, it was obvious. Still, she found it cute. Cosima reminded her of a toddler on the verge of a tantrum.

They agreed to meet up for a hike somewhere secluded. Cosima gave her the information for a park that she knew wouldn't be very crowded.

Delphine arrived, wearing grey leggings that showed off her tiny legs. She had a white ribbed tank top and a baby blue cardigan. Her outfit wasn't quite hiking but it didn't stand out. Cosima wore a pair of khaki shorts that were so long that Delphine wondered if they were men's. She had a tie dyed tank top and a black infinity scarf. Delphine smiled, realizing that neither of them could pass as hikers.

"You had no right to do that!" Cosima raised her voice the minute Delphine approached. Delphine stayed silent. Cosima had built everything up for days and after what Delphine had accused her of, Delphine deserved the words. "I can't believe you could ever accuse me of betraying you! You were at the bar and drugged! Did you realize? They drugged you, Delphine! Scotty is still trying to run tests because we don't know what they gave you! And you run back to Dr Leekie?"The mention of his name made tears spill from Delphine's eyes but Cosima was too far gone to realize. "He asked Scott your ring size?! That's it, then? You're being reassigned from monitor to wife? Did you think about your job? Your intellect? The people you-" she stopped, unable to say the words.

She stopped, realizing that Delphine's cheeks were stained the the silent tears she hadn't wiped off. She sighed, feeling guilty over her freak out.

"I never thanked you," Delphine whispered, smiling sadly.

"What?"

"I never thanked you. You stayed with me that night, even when I was throwing up. You actually rubbed my back as I threw up, didn't you?"

"You remember," she whispered, amazed. "And when you went to Leekie?"

"I had to keep us both safe. He believes I'm pregnant," she explained, knowing it would hurt Cosima. Still, she needed to be honest with her.

"So you slept with him."

"Not the day I left you. But I have in the past, yes." She bit her lip nervously. She didn't need to study Cosima to know. The reaction was obvious. This changed everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Cosima grunted at Scott as she threw her bag on the lab table, causing her cell phone to fall out.

"I should have left this at home," Cosima growled.

"Still fighting with Delphine?" Scott asked.

"I don't even know," Cosima whispered, refusing to cry in front of Scott.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I wouldn't even know what to say," she realized with a scoff. It was true, they weren't even fighting.

After the walk in the park, Delphine had tried to call Cosima later in the evening.

 _"Cosima, please. I'll open a bottle of wine and we'll have a heart to heart. Just to talk," she pleaded. At the time, Cosima felt her tone sounded pathetic and desperate._

 _"Delphine, I don't really want to see your face right now."_

 _"Oh, we could just talk over the phone..."_

 _"Actually, I don't even want to you right now." Cosima tried to pretend she didn't hear the muffled sobs on the other end of the phone. She could see Delphine vividly, covering her mouth to silence the uncontrollable sobs. "I have to go," she said, not in the mood to feel so guilty. She hung up. That was four days ago._

 _She tried to tell herself that it wasn't her fault, Delphine was the one who had screwed Leekie. The idea of someone touching Delphine. She wondered if he noticed the splashes of freckles all over her body. Did she make those mousy little moans for him? Those breathless little purrs that always sounded like secrets she was whispering. Did her eyes darken with desire the way they did when she looked at Cosima when they were all alone?_

 _The conclusions her mind made were making her nauseous. She needed a break from Delphine._

 _But that was four days ago._

Cosima's memory was interrupted by Dr. Leekie. He usually rang for them, as if they were his puppets. This time, he walked down. Scott stood straighter, knowing that something was off.

"Miss Niehaus, a word?" He asked.

Cosima gave Scott a nervous glance as she followed her older man in the hallway.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"We'll talk in my office," he said coldly.

She followed him in silence, neither even glancing at the other. There was so much tension between them and Delphine had only added to it.

"If this is about the near explosion-"

"The what now?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Uh, nothing," she shook her head. "What's this about now?" She tried to fake a casual tone.

"Doctor Cormier. I know she considers you a work colleague."

"I consider her a bosom buddy," Cosima whispered, half hoping he missed the sexual innuendo and half hoping it smacked him in the face.

"How much you do know about her?" He asked, studying her intensely.

"Well, you conducted her interviews so you have all her letters of Recommendation. She was hired as my monitor before I ever met her."

"I'm not in the mood for your wit right now.

"So get to the point," Cosima sighed. She didn't know what Leekie was pushing for, but his uneasiness was making her uncomfortable.

"Would Delphine trust you enough to ask you for a ride?"

"She can drive," Cosima shrugged.

"For a medical reason!" He snapped, his voice beginning to rise.

"If she were sick, she'd be too stubborn. She'd just pull over and throw up. She's independent as hell."

"Did Delphine get an abortion or is she planning one?" He growled through clenched teeth.

Cosima stared, stunned. She had never seen Leekie so frantic. It knocked the wind out of her. She knew Delphine wasn't actually pregnant, but when Delphine called, she had reached out. The urgency in her voice now seemed dire. Cosima would have given anything to go back in time and rush to Delphine's side. To scoop her up and hold her as she cried. Was this man the version of Leekie that Delphine had kept hidden from Cosima?

"Cosima," he snarled, irritation evident. "Delphine told me she was pregnant. Then she meets with you in the park. I've got surveillance photos, so don't deny it. Something happened at the park. There has been no activity on her phone since a call to you. No activity on her email. She isn't at home. Her car is parked outside her building. She's vanished and you aren't even concerned."

"I ignored her because I was pissed off," Cosima shook her head, stunned by all of this.

"If you were jealous, you should know I intend to marry her, Cosima.

"She won't marry you. I don't even think she'd marry me right now," Cosima scoffed defensively.

At her words, Leekie offered a laugh so degrading that Cosima wanted to punch him in the face.

"You're a novelty. She's a scientist and you're her little experiment. Most of our monitors end up sleeping with their subjects," he threw his hands up. "It's not indicative of your future together."

"Look, I'm not in the mood to go toe to toe with you. You'll lose and I'm more concerned with Delphine. Where is she?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked you. I don't know where she'd run when she needs to get away."

"You sound like a stellar husband," she scoffed. "If Delphine is hiding from you, that should tell you something," Cosima said, her tone harsh.

"She's hiding from you, too."

"But I know enough to come to her," Cosima lied. She hoped he bought it, but he didn't seem convinced. She knew it was a lie. Still, she fumbled to her phone, texting Delphine.

The buzzing vibrated from Leekie's desk. He glanced up, amused.

"Valiant effort. But she didn't take her phone. I told you, she didn't want to be found."

"She doesn't have a choice anymore," Cosima vowed. "And when I find her, you'll back off. She'll be mine, fair and square."

"A treasure hunt?" His eyes twinkled in amusement. "And if I find her first?"

"Then you deserve to be with her," she said, her eyes watery.

"Game on, Cosima."


	12. Chapter 12

"Delphine? Uh, no. I thought you were mad at her?" Scott asked, running his hands through his hair.

"I was. But she's been gone four days..."

"Gone where?"

"I don't know. She's just ... gone," the last word came out as a sob. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Hey, she's a smart girl," he whispered nervously.

"Woman. Girl is so sexist," she rolled her eyes. "Later," she whispered and hung up.

"Sarah? I'm headed over. It's an emergency." She said.

She raced over, glad Sarah had already gathered Alison and Helena.

"Look, Delphine is missing and she's in danger. Leekie ... he's obsessed with her."

"Leekie and Delphine?" Alison raised her eyebrow.

"Doctor is pretty," Helena shrugged, as if it didn't phase her.

"Is she okay?" Sarah asked, her voice low, as if she were only speaking to Cosima.

Cosima's eyes filled with tears and her lip quivered. "I don't know anymore," she admitted. "Leekie said if he found her first..."

"Hey, Delphine isn't an object. He can't make those types of demands."

"But if I find her first, he'll back off."

"Do you really believe that?" Alison snapped.

"Cos, ignore her. We'll find her. How can we help?"

"Actually... you can get changed," Cosima whispered.

Cosima had the girls all wear wigs and the same outfit. They each left the apartment, going in opposite directions. Cosima planned to go to stop after stop, but she knew Leekie had people following her. She just needed to throw them off the track.

Her first stop was a small cafe. It brought back so many memories. They had only been there once, Cosima had surprised her.

 _For days around Halloween, Delphine seemed distant. Cosima originally chalked it up to the horror movies that Cosima made her watch (Delphine learned the hard way that she did NOT like horror movies.) But for days, she ate less. She spoke less. Cosima caught her staring out the window._

 _"Hey, you okay?" She finally asked._

 _"I'm fine," Delphine whispered, but Cosima didn't fall for it. She ran her feet over Delphine's._

 _On a whim, Cosima tried googling it. To her surprise, La Toussaint was approaching. The day after Halloween, in France was a holiday to honor those lost. It was also a time to spend with family and loved ones. Suddenly, it all made sense. Delphine wasn't distant, she was homesick._

 _The next day, Cosima managed to convince Delphine to go for a drive. She took her to a tiny French bistro._

 _"Cosima," she had gasped. "What is this?_

 _"La Toussaint," Cosima struggled at the pronunciation, "should be spent with loved ones. It isn't your family, but I love you."_

 _"je t'aime," Delphine whispered, tears in her eyes from happiness._

 _They had shared an amazing meal. Soufflés, a seafood dish called Coquilles Saint-Jacques and cheesy mashed potatoes called aligot. The evening was spent with Delphine telling Cosima all about her hometown and Cosima listening as she spoke to the cafe owners in her fluent language._

But today, the cafe was empty. The jovial noise and laughter was gone and only a patron or two sat, their voices low.

"Oh, I remember you. You came in with your girlfriend," the waitress whispered.

"You remember her?" Cosima's eyes lit up.

"I remember you both. You don't see many people look at each other the way you and her did," she whispered. "Love like that is worth remembering."

"We ... we had a fight and I thought she might have come here," Cosima admitted.

"I'm sorry, darling. I haven't seen her."

Cosima nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

Was Leekie right? Did she really not know Delphine the way she imagined? She drove off, too distracted to even notice that her mind was driving her down the familiar roads. She didn't notice until she was parked in front of the fountain.

She remembered rushing out of Leekie's lecture, like little thieves, carrying his stolen wine bottles. How significant, she now realized, that Delphine ran from Leekie into the unknown with Cosima. Suddenly, she realized Delphine must have chosen Cosima over and over and Cosima never once took the time to notice.

With new motivation, she set out to find Delphine. She had been gone for four days, it wouldn't just be a restaurant. She needed sleep, and warmth. She needed food and water and plumbing.

Delphine wasn't the type to be at a hotel. She hadn't used her credit cards or bank info, but she was nostalgic. She would go somewhere that was significant to her. She paced around the fountain, trying to think. Delphine didn't have family in the states. When they first met...

"Holy shit!" Cosima yelled, her voice echoing in the cold night. Suddenly, she couldn't think of another place Delphine would go.

 _"Hey, you made it," Delphine had said softly. She stepped aside, letting Cosima enter the small dorm room. Cosima slid out of her coat, pacing the small set of rooms._

 _"Everything is so clean," Cosima whispered, breathing in the scent of lilacs and vanilla. Although small, the university apartment was quaint, like a tiny cottage. There was no clutter. No plastic storage bins or milk crates. It was immaculate and inviting._

 _"Do you want some wine?" Delphine had asked. Cosima nodded, still pacing the room._

 _Cosima watched in amusement as Delphine stumbled to find the cabinet with wine glasses. It was only looking back that it made sense. Delphine wasn't used to the dorm room. It wasn't real. It wasn't hers._

 _Still, they were happy together. They sat on the couch, curling up and talking science talk all night. Things were so simple then. The biggest problem back then was the fact that Cosima knew Delphine was watching her lips, eager to be kissed. Still, she didn't make a move._

Cosima knocked on the door, the seconds feeling like hours.

Slowly, the door opened. Delphine let a shiver take over, the night breeze catching her off guard. She stood in a short silk nightgown, the olive green tone bringing out her hazel eyes.

"Cosima, it isn't safe," Delphine gasped, pulling her by the arm into the room. She kept her neck craned as she watched the hall. When she turned around, Cosima's lips crashed against hers, kissing her desperately. She was awarded with one soft moan, the kind that felt like small gifts. Cosima's hands were under the silk nightgown, roaming her stomach and her breasts as if double checking that underneath it all, it was still Delphine. Delphine's back was pinned to the wall and she gave in, moaning a little louder at the way Cosima attacked her. Delphine understood the desperation because she felt it, too.

"Cosima," she panted. "You can't stay. It's not safe for you."

"Stop protecting me."

"I'll never stop protecting you," Delphine whispered, her voice a hushed growl.

"It's my turn to protect you. When you called that night, it wasn't worry about us. You were scared."

"My fears are none of your business." Delphine paced, her nervousness forcing the hairs on the back of Cosima's neck to stand. Delphine was always the one who kept calm. Seeing her like this terrified Cosima.

"Delphine, we're a couple. A team. Why can't I be your monitor, too?" She squeaked out.

"Cosima, it isn't a discussion!" Delphine raised her voice. "You're something special and I'm not risking your safety over-"

"Me?" Aldous Leekie said, entering the dorm. "What a clever place to hide, Doctor Cormier."

Delphine pushed Cosima behind her, protecting the brunette. "Cosima," she whispered without turning to look at her. "Go in my room. Lock the bedroom door." As she spoke, Delphine's eyes never left Leekie's.

"I'm not leaving you," Cosima growled, glaring at the older man.

"Good. If that's decided, perhaps it's time we have a talk..." Leekie purred, pleased with himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Delphine bit her lip, her eyes wide. Leekie sat on one side of the breakfast bar, his back to her tiny kitchen. Delphine tried to keep herself between the two, but when she stepped between them, Aldous instinctively moved across the bar, as if offering her another solution. So she sat on the bar stool, while Cosima stood on the other side of the breakfast bar, her eyes burning into his.

"Cosima, be realistic," he scoffed.

"You've seen her naked, Leekie. You haven't seen her exposed. Do you know how many freckles she has on her stomach? Her back? Tell me what she dreams about! Do you know what makes her cry? Has she told you about her mother?"

"Cosima," Delphine whispered. She raised a hand towards the brunette and Cosima caught a glimpse of the scar on her wrist.

"Did you ever even notice her scars? Did she tell you?" Cosima cried.

"Cosima!" Delphine raised her voice, her eye wide. She wasn't ready for him to know those pieces of her, but especially that piece.

Aldous sighed as if he were handling an insubordinate child. "Delphine, you know what needs to happen," he said dryly.

Tears filled Delphine's eyes but refused to fall. "Let me say goodbye," she pleaded. "Give me that and I'll do anything you want," she glanced down, her shoulders shaking as Cosima watched the tears finally fall from the tip of her nose to the hardwood floors.

"No!" Cosima cried. "We're not doing this! I won't let you leave me!"

"Cosima," Delphine sobbed. "We have to play our parts. If this is for the best..."

"Not so fast," Marion interrupted. As she approached, Delphine moved in front of Cosima, already prepared to protect her without knowing who this woman was.

"Who are you?" Cosima snapped.

"Marion Bowles," Aldous quipped.

"Doctor Marion Bowles," she corrected. "He seems to forget that. I'm from Topside."

"So you're his boss?" Cosima smiled.

"In a way. And it seems Dr. Leekie has become quite problematic."

"That's one hell of an understatement," Cosima scoffed.

"So, as you see, I was sent to handle the problem."

"Don't kill him," Delphine blurted. Her voice was shaky and fresh tears fell as she stared at the old man, her body trembling violently.

Marion smiled, stepping closer. "We've been watching you, Dr. Cormier. And I never take notice of monitors. But you're -"

"The best," Cosima gushed. The closer Marion got, the more Delphine shook as she bit down on her lip even harder.

"You've been so strong for Cosima for so long, hmm? Protecting her. Nursing her back to health..." she tucked a blonde curl behind Delphine's ear and Delphine flinched in fear. "You're like a baby bunny. You're shaking like a leaf. And you're biting your lip so hard that it's bleeding. Here, let me show you something." Marion swiped through photos on her phone before showing it to the girls. In the photo was her and a small child, with her hair in two braids.

"Holy shit," Cosima gasped. "That's-"

"Charlotte. My daughter. And your sister, Cosima."

"Which makes us family," Cosima realized, her composure relaxing.

"Tell you what," Marion smiled. "Delphine's been through a lot lately. What do you say you take her in the bedroom, maybe find a way to distract her," she winked at Cosima. "Get her mind off all this unpleasantness. You know, help her relax..." she purred the words so obviously that there was no denying the sexual undertones.

Delphine stood, trembling as she watched Aldous be lead away. She knew what was happening, but she couldn't look away. She couldn't speak. She didn't know what to feel. Was she relieved? Was she guilty?

Cosima let her hand intertwine with Delphine's as she kissed the blonde's hand. "Doctors orders," she whispered, leading her to the bedroom.

Silent tears fell down Delphine's cheeks. "He's going to be killed," she whispered.

"He made his choices, Del. And for all he did to you, I don't pity him." Delphine moved slowly, following Cosima into the bedroom. Inside, Delphine locked the door, her body trembling harder when she lost touch with Cosima.

Cosima cupped her face, kissing Delphine. She let Delphine's tears soak her cheeks, refusing to break the kiss. She held the blonde against her, steadying the tremors. "It's okay, we've been through a lot," Cosima whispered. "It's all over, baby."

Delphine nodded, but stood as if in a trance. Cosima sat on the bed, leading Delphine so she straddled against Cosima's thigh.

"Come on, baby," she whispered. Delphine kissed her, a few tears still spilling as Cosima moved her leg. Eventually, Delphine's body rocked on its own, finding the rhythm. She let out a small moan, but the tears didn't stop. "It's okay," Cosima smiled, understanding how much Delphine was processing. Cosima took for granted that Delphine was always the strong one. It was unconventional, but Cosima knew the best solution was to stay connected to Delphine. And Delphine's body was reacting to the touch, despite what her mind was screaming.

Delphine leaned back, her chest pressed out as she rocked against Cosima. Cosima cupped her face, kissing her. By the time she hit her peak, Delphine's cheeks were stained but the tears had stopped.

Cosima removed the silk nightie as she laid Delphine down. She kissed the scar on each of Delphine's wrists. "I lost control, but I wouldn't have told him about your scars," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Touch me," Delphine whispered, fresh tears building. "I just need to feel you."

Cosima nodded softly, letting one hand roam Delphine's porcelain skin as the other gently pushed inside her. Delphine moaned softly. Even as she closed her eyes, her hands reached and gripped for Cosima, stroking her arm. "I love you," Delphine breathed as her body reacted to the touches.

Afterwards, the women curled up, both refusing to let go of the other. Delphine was almost asleep when she heard Marion tap on the door. "We've got a plane to catch," Marion announced.

They dressed quickly and followed Marion to a private jet. As they approached, Delphine tugged on Cosima's hand. "I don't trust this," she whispered.

"Marion's family," Cosima assured her.

On the plane, Marion sat facing Cosima and Delphine. Delphine bit her lip. She hated the intense way Marion stared at her. A part of her was glad that she wasn't so focused on Cosima, but it was still unsettling.

"Doctor Cormier, we've had our eye on you. You're intelligent and obviously invested in our work..." she glanced at them both, making it obvious she was aware of their relationship.

"You could be the big boss," Cosima whispered in Delphine's ear.

"The salary is obviously a large step up. You'd have more money. More resources-"

"Imagine the crazy science we could do there," Cosima whispered.

"And of course, more power."

"You'd be so hot in a power suit," Cosima announced, that time loud enough for both of them to hear. Cosima's cheeks grew pink from the compliment.

"With more power comes more responsibility," Delphine finally spoke. She hated cliches, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Nothing you can't handle," Marion assured her. "What do you say, Delphine?"

"Please!" Cosima pleaded. "You can do this. You're meant for this."

"I'm meant for you," Delphine whispered, not wanting Marion to hear her sweet words.

"Nothing will change between us, Del. We're unbreakable."

"Don't jinx it," Delphine pleaded.

"I mean it. I promise this job won't come between us. You should take it. For us." Cosima had such big brown puppy eyes that Delphine nodded, unable to resist her.

Still, even as the two brunettes celebrated this victory, Delphine couldn't shake the feeling that Topside wasn't their fairy tale ending.


End file.
